designyourfuturesfandomcom-20200213-history
My Role Models.
Speaking of role models, it is hard to define as everyone has his or her own opinion. It could be a celebrity, an athlete, an organization or even your family and friends. A role model doesn’t have to be perfect as long as he or she can inspire you in a certain way. Jack Ma When I think of a role model, Jack Ma is the first name that pops out of my mind. As the founder and executive chairman of Alibaba Group, he is now one of the richest people on Earth. Born in an ordinary family, he attended college entrance exams for three times and he even got 1% in Math, however, he didn’t give up although his parents thought he should learn his trade as apprentice. Growing up, he was often laughed at because of his appearance and height. Alibaba was once considered impossible to go public as well. Nonetheless, he keeps passionate about what he truly wants to do and never affected by external factors. Now Alibaba is making a huge difference in terms of Internet revolutions. Furthermore, despite his great success, he keeps humble and continually gives back to society. For instance, he donated 20 million dollars to his university and set an educational endowment to inspire young people to get the most out of school. I admire him for all his efforts devoted to what he loves despite lots of obstacles and his contribution to the society. His success is definitely not a coincidence. It is his perseverance, courage, passion, modesty and kindness that lead to his success, not only as a entrepreneur, but also as a person. As I want to start my own business in the future, Jack Ma is a very inspirational person that encourages me to persist in my business dream and always be humble and kind. Emma Watson I like the character Hermione Granger in Harry Potter, it turns out that in real life, Emma Watson is just the girl she played in the movie, beautiful, smart, independent, caring and passionate. While preparing for Harry Potter finale, ''she maintained a high GPA in Brown University, a member of the Ivy League. Last year, although she was at the peak of her career, she decided to devote her time to reading and doing research on gender. Most importantly, she serves as an excellent example for every woman. As a UN Women Goodwill Ambassador, she often gives speeches about equality and encourages men to speak up for women. Furthermore, she even turned down a date with Prince Harry as she said,” Marrying a Prince is not a prerequisite for being a princess.”, which demonstrates that she is indifferent to fame and wealth. She has proved that a girl is capable of doing whatever she wants with her life and women should be brave. As a girl, I admire her intelligence, bravery, passion, which motivates me to an independent girl that is not afraid to speak up and make my own decisions. '''Citation' Https://www.facebook.com/steve.kux. “8 Keys to Success from Jack Ma, Self-Made Billionaire and CEO of Alibaba.” Lifehack, ' '“Jack Ma: Success Story | Investopedia.” Investopedia, 2016, Leslie Tulip — July 7, 2016 8:35 am. ' “6 Reasons Why Emma Watson Is My Role Model.” ''HelloGiggles, July 2016, hellogiggles.com/6-reasons-why-emma-watson-is-my-role-model/2/.'''